


Bang bang bang

by Katarik



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Kink, M/M, competent villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show me your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang bang bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena-sylph (ilyena_sylph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



It always amused Starscream how little the Autobots admitted to enjoying battle -- most of them -- and how dangerous they tried to make themselves when they were driven to the field.

Seeing Skyfire in full battle array was a flick of something besides amusement. It wasn't a surprise, of course, Starscream had bullied him into getting most of those upgrades, but _seeing_ them....

Starscream did so enjoy having a hypothesis proved correct. Especially when it wasn't _him_ Skyfire was shooting with that pretty rifle he handled so well, all long sleek barrel tucked into his underbelly, metal undoubtedly hot enough to sear. Skyfire had rarely used that in Starscream's memory -- he never fought as a shuttle, even though his best weapon could only be used then.

Starscream wanted to see that particle beam cannon. The missiles he knew Skyfire had were nice enough, efficient and powerful, but they were only missiles. His rifle had Starscream's attention, and the promise of the particle beam cannon gleaming red and teasing over Skyfire's wings. He was so pretty with blaster fire dancing over him, purple sparking off the smooth white, even if Starscream had to laugh from where he hovered -- idiots, thinking a blaster would take him down in this form. Skyfire wasn't just a shuttle, Skyfire was _Starscream's_ shuttle, plated to handle space travel, exit and re-entry, and they didn't know the joins and seams that made him weak. That took Starscream's knowledge, Starscream's null-ray, or Megatron's sheer overwhelming _infuriating_ power.

Watching Skyfire was nearly as good as joining the battle himself like he'd meant to, before he'd gotten distracted. Oh, yes. He moved like the atmosphere was for _grounders_ and didn't apply to him, all grace and frictionless ease, the lines of him nothing but Cybertronian purity even if the humans had corrupted him, made him turn on Starscream, made him _weak_ \--

It didn't matter. He was still Starscream's Skyfire, the particle beam cannon that Starscream had persuaded him to get and the blaster-seared heatshield used to explore with Starscream and the rifle Starscream had helped modify, everything of him was still _Starscream's_.

Except his spark. That belonged to the Autobots these days.

That thought kicked Starscream's thrusters on and he dove towards the fight, watching that beautiful white, scorched frame shudder in midair when he registered Starscream's presence.

He couldn't have Skyfire's spark anymore. He could still have everything else, including all the power Skyfire hated using, pretty sweet Sky who could fight so _well_ when he was pushed to it, when Starscream drove him to it --

The cannon roared, and Starscream jerked himself up to dodge the stuttering blasts, laughing, heat from the near-miss warping the paint on his underbelly. So much power there, _so_ much, and mmmm, so pretty that it was Starscream who'd driven him to use that big, beautiful cannon, _so_ right, of course it would be Starscream who mattered that much, that was just right, Skyfire was _his_ \--

He couldn't have Skyfire's spark now. But he couldn't have had this before, and he could have it _now_ , and gentle, kind, _Autobot_ Skyfire would give Starscream everything he wanted -- the cannon roared again, barely missing one wing this time even as Skyfire had to roll sharply to avoid Starscream raking his cockpit -- and never even know.

But no Autobot ever did. Idiots.

And beautiful, brilliant Skyfire, _his_ Sky, was the stupidest of all of them. He could have had anything he wanted, and he picked this, and Starscream knew he _hated_ it. His own fault for leaving, then! Starscream liked it just _fine_ \-- pain, bright and hot and sweet, but only a glancing graze to the very tip of one wing, barely enough to skew his flight, as though Skyfire had it in him to truly damage Starscream, the weak, lovely fool -- just like this.

Just like this.

The cannon was as beautiful as he'd known it would be. For a nanosecond, Starscream was almost proud of him, despite the Autobot symbol on his nosecone.

His shot scorched that sigil instead of shattering Skyfire's cockpit. Starscream wasn't sure if he'd missed or not. He didn't care. It looked _much_ better burnt by Starscream's blaster anyway, better than the shattered alloy would have.

He wanted his mouth there.

Starscream darted higher, teasing, taunting, feigning real damage from the superficial but annoying burn on his underbelly, and below him Skyfire hesitated -- gentle Sky, who still thought he could stay a scientist, who thought that was _better _than being a warrior... well, he was only an Autobot -- before following, Starscream's trine staying below to deal with the grounders. Good. They'd had the processing power to figure out they should get out of Starscream's way, and even to _stay_ there. Starscream didn't want anything from distracting Skyfire from thinking he was harrying him higher, up further through to the higher reaches of the troposphere, too high for anything but them to fly comfortably, distance edging away with every nanosecond Skyfire spent chasing him.__

Then Starscream cut his engines, gravity dropping him fast, too fast for Skyfire to react to.

And then he transformed, landing with a solid thump on Skyfire's nosecone, wrapping his arms around as Skyfire jerked in shock, engines stalling -- not deliberate, Skyfire's confused panic _so_ sweet -- before they caught and Skyfire rolled, trying to throw him off. As though he could.

::Shh,:: Starscream murmured over Skyfire's old frequency, still laughing, and reached out to curve his fingers into claws and rake over the burn he'd put on Skyfire's pretty, solid plating.

He didn't get an answer in words, but he hadn't expected to. Only staticy shock in Skyfire's flaring fields, confusion, pain, and a cry when Starscream dragged his hand over the scorched-black and illegible sigil again. He didn't want to hear anything Skyfire had to say. Starscream just wanted his hands on the power thrumming through that beautiful massive frame, lifting himself enough to get his mouth to his blaster mark and lick. Slowly, tracing the 'Con brand Skyfire had proven he was too weak to wear over the symbol he was fool enough to deserve.

Underneath him, the pitch of Skyfire's engines changed, a lower note threading through bewilderment and fear and that pretty pain. Starscream had never hurt him back then, and he'd been too busy trying to save his ungrateful life, and then save his _own_ life, to savor his pain before. It turned out he liked it. Whether Skyfire did wasn't the point. Starscream would just make him like it. Not that what an Autobot liked mattered.

In the long run, nothing did but what Starscream liked and wanted, and if what he wanted right now was to clamber over Skyfire's nosecone, his slippery cockpit -- Skyfire rolled again, and Starscream kicked him, hard, white paint blistering and peeling under the heat of Starscream's thruster pressed to the sensor-laden nosecone until Skyfire yielded, whimpering over the comm. band, frame vibrating with pain, so pretty hurting, and went still -- and get his hands on that battle-hot cannon, who was up here to judge but a traitorous Autobot jet?

And it was such a _pretty_ cannon, too... Starscream's, all Starscream's, gotten at his urgings and used because Starscream had driven him to it, searingly hot against Starscream's mouth when he licked the gleaming metal. Ozone, bright and clean, electrons sparking against his faceplates, and mmmm, oh yes, licking again as Skyfire's frame shuddered under him. _This_ was what he'd watched Skyfire fight and wanted, it would be so easy for Skyfire to shoot now and they both knew he never, never would, his gentle Sky could be ordered to fire and he wouldn't, even if _Starscream_ told him to shoot Skyfire wouldn't do it, they'd had that proven, and it didn't matter if he'd lost him. Skyfire was still his.

::You're mine,:: he said over the comm. band, and Skyfire shuddered harder, keened high and broken when Starscream raked one hand over a transformation seam, dug his fingers in. ::You're _mine_.:: Whether Starscream felt like having him or not, whatever Starscream felt like giving him, taking from him -- ::You're _still_ mine -- ::

::You're still _mine_ ,:: Skyfire said back, wondering and hungry and stupidly, _Skyfire_ stubborn.

Starscream shrieked indignation at his idiocy and bit down, and Skyfire shot straight up, g-forces pressing Starscream down against his sturdy, strong, powerful frame until Skyfire _twisted_ and Starscream lost his grip on that beautiful, beautiful cannon and fell.

Skyfire was half a mile away before Starscream finished transforming, afterburners leaving glowing trails to mark where he'd fled.

::Mine,:: Starscream spat over the comm, and shut the frequency down before Skyfire could say anything else stupid, veering away to head back to base. His lip components still burned from his lovely cannon.

Next time he wouldn't let Skyfire run.

Starscream distracted himself thinking about everything he could've done with that cannon all the way back to base, and then promptly forgot all about Skyfire. And if he remembered cannon fire or white paint blistering when he repaired minor damage and repainted the blue on one thruster, it didn't matter -- he'd figured out a long time ago how to run so many surface thoughts that Soundwave got lost in the fog and couldn't see what Starscream was really thinking about under everything else.

It was almost like he wasn't thinking it at all.


End file.
